Dark Side Of The Moon
by Shadowcaster4444
Summary: After Eclipse.... Bella Changes. New Body And Personality. R&R PLEASE! Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Of Its Characters. Please Give Advice.
1. The Wedding

_'My perfect day, was not so perfect...'_

My eyes roamed the busy markee. No one I knew was here. Only the Cullen's, and they were busy playing host. Host to a markee full of vampires. Alice had persuaded many of the Cullen's old friends to attend. The ceremony was short, but perfectly planned. Alice had taken over everything, and I didn't envy her. I wanted my mind kept off the wedding and what was promised to me on my wedding night. I looked over to my now newly wed husband. Laughing and joking with his brothers and friends. _'I will soon be one of them...'_ I quietened my mind and went in search of something to occupy my mind. Alice looked over and was about to approach when I stopped her with a subtle shake of my head. She went back to chatting with Rosalie. My emotions were every where. I knew I should have been happy, but I just couldn't find what to be happy about. I was 18 and now married to a vampire who was about to turn me in the nocturnal monster that scared children half to death. That was not what scared me. It was the fact I would change into a beautiful, lightning fast, powerful creature but permanently, I could not change back, even if i wanted to. The day had gone with out a single hitch. None of the other vampires had tried to attack me, all were animal eaters, and Jacob had declined Edwards invitation. Until now. I sensed the room go dark and I spun around to come face to face with a handsome as ever Jacob. His thick, uncut, jet black hair covered his right eyes. I smiled and embraced him quickly. The other vampires backed away and looked towards Edward. He shrugged and went back to talking. I could see the strength it took Jacob to come here.

"Here." He passed me a small, blue velvet box, neatly tied by a shiny gold ribbon_. 'This was not tied by him. To delicate for his large fingers. Most likely by Emily, Sam's wife.' _"What is it?" He laughed and many of the vampires made noises of disgust. I looked into Jacobs eyes and saw his strain against his natural instincts. "Lets go outside, I need some air." I led him outside of the markee into the sunlight. Trees surrounded the markee and the thick wood land stopped any unwanted visitors wandering into a pack of vampires. But the sun was high in the sky, signalling that only half of the day had passed. Stopping a hundred yards away I looked up into Jacobs big, brown eyes. With one tug on the ribbon it fell loose in my hand. I handed the box to Jacob, his eyes swelling with disappointment and hurt. I smiled delicately and gathered my hair into a ponytail. Tying the ribbon around my hair I styled it into a bow. I snatched the box and laughed in his face, like he had done when ever he was quicker than me. We chuckled and I looked down at the box. So small and light. Jacob removed the top part of the box and revealed the wooden charm in a bed of silk. It was of a woman. It was detailed and smooth. Suddenly it hit me like a thunder bolt. It was how Jacob saw me. A beautiful woman. An object of his affection. Then it reminded me of something I had been trying to avoid all day. This is what I was going to become. Tonight. He took my hand and attached the charm with precision and skill. His hand was warm. "You coming back in?" I knew the answer before he had said it. "It's OK. You don't have to." He nodded.

"I love you. No matter what you become." At these words he was gone. Into the woods and beyond. Was that his way of accepting what I was about to become. _'I hope it was...' _I heard my name being called and started to walk back to the reception. Alone again...


	2. An Unconventional Wedding Night

The day had dragged and dragged until it was nearly unbearable to stand in a room full of vampires, who secretly were baying for my blood. I had just approached the sofa when Edward had grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into a large, worn leather chair. It squeaked under the weight of us.

"How are we, Mrs Cullen?" I smiled at the use of my new last name_. 'Scared. Tired. Confused. Afraid. Fearful._'

"Mrs Cullen is fine. How is Mr Cullen?"

"I am fine." Emmet shouted from the kitchen. I laughed out loud. The first time I had found something funny. Well at least from a vampire anyway.

"Good to know Emmet! But your not MY Mr Cullen, sos." A hefty laugh was my reply. Edward smiled.

"Getting into the family quickly I see." His silk smooth voice relaxed me a bit. "So what are we going to do now?" I knew what I wanted to do but it was impossible. It would be the shortest marriage in history. _'I don't find the idea of a crushed pelvis inviting either.' _

"Well you did promise one thing." I unbuttoned the top of his shirt and kissed his neck. A gasp from Alice alerted me to an audience. I smiled. "Its time." Alice pulled me up and walked me over to the fireplace.

"Are you sure? It will hurt a lot." I didn't know of she was on the same page as me.

"It will only be for a couple of days. Right?" I looked over to Carlise and his eyes widened with understanding.

"Oh, that!" Edward leaped up and visioned in front of me. "Isn't it a bit early. Don't you want to wait? Experience things." _'Of course I wanted to experience things... but I couldn't wait.' _I stared into his eyes and saw my reflection. The ribbon still kept my hair in place. _'Jacob...'_

"It is now or never! and I'm not going with the latter." I felt his hands tighten around my arms.

"Oh how romantic! Changing on your wedding day, like a fairy tale. The handsome prince battles the evil, atrocious, grotesque, heinous, hideous, prodigious monsters to get to the top of the tower and kiss the beautiful princess." Rosalie looked up and frowned.

"Number one, he is biting, not kissing her, number two he is not a prince, and number three we are not atrocious, grotesque, heinous, hideous, prodigious monsters. OK?"

"What about the evil part?" Rosalie looked at Emmet and smiled.

"I am evil. Wanna see?" A growl erupted in her throat that half scared me. Emmet pretended to shrink and then laughed. A sharp slap silenced him quicker than I had heard the sound itself. He grabbed her and kissed her violently.

"I love a domineering woman."

"That's why you love me." Growls of pleasure came from both vampires.

"OK!" Jasper shouted over the growls. "So where you going to do this?" Everyone looked at Carlise. He looked thoughtful. Clearly he was thinking of where I would do the less damage.

"No. Its to cold and dirty." Edward knew what Carlise was thinking, but I still wanted to know.

"Where?"

"The basement. Its near sound proof and there is a big stone table where you could lye while you...transformed."

"Sounds good." I looked up to Edward and secretly I just wanted to lye down and get it over with. "I'll call Charlie first and make up something. How about a shopping trip? Alice?" She nodded. Charlie didn't know about the wedding or that I now was no longer a Swan. Taking the phone from Alice I keyed in the number and waited for it to ring. For privacy I went to the kitchen, and shut the door. Edward and Alice took this as a barrier for some privacy, but I knew they could still hear.

"Bella?" His voice sounded concerned and wary.

"Hey dad, you OK?"

"I was until I was woken up. I thought you were at the Cullan's. Whats the matter?" His voice became more alert.

"Nothing!" My voice was more like a shout. "I'm just going to be staying with Alice for a couple more days, OK?"

"Sure sure. Do you have enough money?" Everyone knew the Cullan's were rich, but Charlie preferred to take care of his own.

"Yeah I have my purse." My throat closed up and my saliva dried up. My voice sounded strained when I said my goodbye. "Bye Dad. I...I...I love you!" A tear trickled down my pale cheek. My face warmed and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I rushed to the sink and ran the tap for minutes. The sound hopefully masked my sobs. No one came in and my face had hopefully reduced in redness. I looked into the swirling water of the sink, and felt the ribbon slip from my hair. It swirled into the sink and my hair created a veil across my face. I brushed it behind my ears and grabbed at the ribbon. It slipped down the plug hole just before I could grab it. The last of my links with humanity had just swirled away. I washed my face and cooled down. When I was finally ready I walked back into the room. More confident. "Lets go." My voice had command in it that I never knew I possessed. Edward opened a door and walked down into the black abyss. "Some of us aren't vampires yet."

"Sorry." A burst of light exploded into the room. I followed Alice down into the basement and stopped, just before the last step.

"Are you OK?" Esme had followed me down and now had a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I have just got married." Laughs came from Esme and Carlise. I saw the stone table and grimaced. _'Not a comfortable night then.' _I climbed on and lay down. My shoulder blades banged against the rough hard stone. _'Reminds me of Edward. Marble.' _Alice took my hand and tied the leather around it. I threw a questioning look at Esme.

"Just a precaution. So you don't hurt anyone. Well you know..." Esme smiled and did the same to my feet and waist. "Ready?"

"Just like a fairy tale." I laughed with the others. "Yes." _'More than I will ever be.'_Alice kissed me on the cheek and left with Esme and Carlise. Only Edward was left and he was frowning. "Don't worry. It will all be over in a couple of days." He smiled and looked down at me, brushing some of my loose hair back.

"If you don't want to do this I will be more than happy to release you..." I stopped him in mid sentence, with a stare even I was scared of.

"Just do it." It was a command that I didn't want to repeat. I was confident in him and closed my eyes. I stretched out my neck and waited for the familiar burning. A gentile kiss touched my lips the my neck. A quick nip and the warmth spread through me. I willed myself to sleep and found familiar faces pictured in my mind. The pain dulled at the sight of my mum and dad, then the Cullen family. Jacob entered my mind, and the pain intensified. Near to unbearable. I wanted to scream but my voice was lost in the sea of pain. Then calm as I looked upon the face of my husband. Edward was perfect. Every hair was positioned correct and in place. Then darkness. All feeling was lost and I drifted into the bottomless abyss of my dreams...


	3. A New Begining

My dreams had been dark and miserable. The same pattern had emerged. Family and friends had appeared and disappeared, and so had the pain.

Now, my eyes were open, and I was looking through new eyes. My body felt normal. I lifted my hand a smoothed over my body. I was skinnier, no I was toned. I breathed in and out and my muscles were more prominent than before. I sat up slowly. My hair flowed over my shoulder and I laughed. _'Same old brunette.' _I looked down at my hands. They glinted in the candle light. The skin on my hands was smooth. _'Like marble?' _Another little chuckle left my lips. I bit down on my lips and felt the sharp fangs that had replaced two of my teeth. I stood up and lightly landed on the floor. No sound was made. I glided around the room, before noticing a large, full body, mirror in the corner. Walking over I grabbed the candle, the insignificant flame, failing to hurt or burn me_. 'Well that is good, I won't have to be looked after anymore._' I sauntered over and looked at the new me. My face had hardened and softened at the same time. My body was lean and in better shape than I had left it. My eyes were liquid gold. _'Like my wedding ring.' _My clothes were loose. _'Had I been that fat?' _My cheeks were pale, just like the rest of me. Voices drifted in the air to my ears. My perfect ears. I had become so beautiful, was I vain. _'Not as much as Rosalie. I wonder, do I have a special ability?' _I walked around the room. I had a new walk and It made me feel, tall, like a model. My new slender legs carried me well, a model walk. _'Maybe even better than Rosalie.' _Why was I comparing myself, constantly, to Rosalie. The voices were still buzzing. By the time I had realized the candle had melted down the wick it was stuck on my hand. Peeling it off I saw the burn, but didn't feel it, then the skin started to heal itself and was then back to the perfect marble skin. I looked at the top of the stairs and smiled. _'I wonder am I super fast and strong now.' _In the same second I had thought it, I was up the flight of stairs and in front of the door. I flashed down and slammed into the stone table. The stone didn't even stop me. I walked back upstairs at normal speed. Jumping up the stairs, I landed gently. _'I've always wanted to try this.'_ I cartwheeled up the stairs and giggled with amusement. _'I was flexible. Gymnastically.' _I flipped and jumped and cartwheeled up the stairs. Stopping at the door I realised I wasn't even tired. _'Not even breaking a sweat.'_ I heard the voices clearer now, Edward and Alice were arguing about who would look after me. I brushed my slender fingers across the handle. That was when I first noticed that someone had changed my clothes. They were loose and waved around my body. _'Alice will be happy. A new shopping trips in order.' _A sigh escaped my lips. They had noticed in the living room, because all noise had stopped. The door swung open and Edward stood in front of me, blocking my vision. I walked forward and he backed away slowly, eyes still following my every move. "Whats the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost." I was the only one to laugh.

"She's... She's beautiful." Esme walked toward me but Carlisle held her back. "How are you feeling?" _'Why were they concerned? I was like them now.'_

"I'm fine. Whats the matter with everyone else?" Edward stroked my cheek and for the first time his hands felt soft and flesh like.

"She seems OK." Edward smiled and swung me around to hug me. I danced around and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Why? Whats the matter?" _'One name automatically came out of my mouth.' _"Charlie?!" My voice echoed in the room.

"Charlies fine." Alice danced over to me and tightly hugged me. "But we were concerned about you." Concern was not something I wanted. "You were asleep for one week." I felt my face turn into a mask of shock. Normal people only took two days, _'what had gone wrong?' _

"So?"

"Well we... well... we have never met anyone who took that long to transform."

"So what?" That wasn't me. Well it was my voice but I didn't say it. But it was what I was thinking. Then a thought took over my head. "Well now I have given Edward what he wants." I turned and grabbed his hand. "He has to give me what I want. And it still is our wedding night, to me." Edwards face twisted into surprise. _'He knew what I meant.' _

"Aren't you hungry? Tired?" Carlisle sounded distressed. Wasn't I the one who had just changed for eternity.

"Why? Should I be?" At that moment a knock on the door interrupted Carlisles answer. Alice ran to the door and looked straight at Edward. He nodded and started pulling me up the stairs. "Wait. Who is it?" I pulled his arm and swung him down the stairs. He fell to the floor but caught himself and landed on his feet. _'How strong am I?' _I rushed down and went to the door. Opening it, I gasped as I saw my father standing there, shouting and screaming.

"Where is my daughter?! Tell me Cullen!" He had his back to me. Looking down the road. _'For backup?'_ I noticed the sun light glistened on my skin and I shrank away into the shadows of the doorway.

"Hi dad. What you looking at?" He turned and grabbed me. _'I can't even feel him.'_ I hugged him back but only lightly, not enough to crush his ribcage.

"Where have you been?" I heard Alice's voice, most likely whispering, explaining the cover story she had come up with. I then relayed the story exactly. "Well OK then. You look different. Have you done something to your hair?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Something like that. Where you going now?" I wondered if he wanted me to come home with him, but his reply shocked me.

"Police station. You staying here or what tonight? I don't mind."

"Nah I will be home tonight. I missed you." He laughed and hefty laugh then walked and got into his car.

"See ya tonight sweet heart. Love you!" I smiled and waved.

"Love you to." A tear welled in my eyes then something spoke to me. _'Don't be so stupid. You'll see him tonight. Now go get what you were promised.' _I walked back into the house, slamming the door behind me. The others were looking at me with the same surprise as when they had first seen me.

"Why did she go for him?" Alice wondered aloud and asked Carlisle at the same time. "Didn't you smell him? Feel like biting him?" I looked at her with horror and then understanding.

"He is my father. Why would I? I'm not a monster!" My voice was like I was responding to an accusation. "I didn't even notice his smell. Now you." I pointed to Edward, "you owe me something and I want it. Now." My voice shifted into seductive mood and Edward smiled. "Forget me. I'm fine. I am just excited now. And in a few hours the adrenaline will be gone and I will start to learn how to be a vampire. But now. We have unfinished business. Because technically I'm not Mrs Cullen yet. And I could still change my mind." Edward smiled and led me up the stairs.


	4. New Body, New Personality

He led me up the stairs. "They're going to leave, so, don't feel... awkward." I laughed, like an angel. _'A new body, voice and laugh. What else will I get new?"_

"I won't. Why, are you feeling nervous? Don't worry I'll be gentle. Well it is my first time." We entered his bedroom laughing and frolicking. I still got breathless at the site of his massive. He threw me on the bed, with vampire strength. He jumped up and landed neatly next me. I grabbed his shirt and with one clean tug, it was ripped off and on the floor in the same second that I was on top of him. He flipped me over and breathed on my neck. A hand came up my shirt and started to lift it off when it happened...

The convulsions wouldn't stop. My heart was going ten to the dozen. My head was spinning. Edwards voice lost in my screams. The room darkened. My eyes, still open, saw nothing. _'Whats happening?' _

_'I'm taking over._' The voice from before.

_'Who are you? What are you doing?_'

_'I'm you. And I'm bored. Now stop struggling. I'm you!' _The voice took over and I opened my eyes. The convulsions stopped. My sight returned. I lifted myself up. No I didn't she did. The person who was in my mind. _'I'm you. Your doing this.'_

_'Then why are you controlling me?'_

_'I'm part of your personality you gained when you turned. I'm your opposite. You have been suppressing me for so long.' _I looked over to a shaking Edward. I stood and walked toward him. He stepped back and in the corner of my eye I saw my reflection in the mirror. Turning, I walked toward it and stood there. "Wow."

_'Omg. What has happened to me?' _My skin had become translucent and my veins now coursed black blood. Every vein were shown, along my face and body. My eyes were pure black. _'What am I?'_

_'Shut up!' _Edward now backed himself into the corner. "I look terrible. Look at these clothes. Clearly someone doesn't have a fashion sense.

_'Hey that's mean!' _I tried to fight back but with no avail.

_'Don't tell me you weren't thinking it. Remember?' _She tapped the side of her head. So she knew what I was thinking.

_'Of course she is me.'_

_'Yes I am. Now lets get something better.' _I looked at myself and shook my head. On the table next to me was a magazine, with a beautiful woman wearing the most amazing dress, and I willed it to be on me. Tiny sparks of darkness surrounded me and covered me first from the feet to my head. As the traveled up my body I could feel things changing. The sparks had vanished in seconds and I looked back into the mirror. My skin was the same but I had completely changed outfit. My shoes were now emerald green high heels, straps wrapped around my angles. My body covered by an, airy feeling, mint green dress, reaching just before my knees. My wrists were adorned with jade bracelets, and my neck, with a large emerald stone set in gold, hanging loosely from my neck.

_'Wow!' _

_'I know.'_

_'I guess I do have a special power.'_ She turned and smiled at Edward. He went for the door but I was quicker. I was there before he had even moved one of his muscles. He slammed into me and was pushed back by my strength. I was just standing there. I didn't even hit him. _'How powerful am I?'_

_'No, not we, I. How many times do I have to remind you?' _The mental voice seemed agitated. She walked up to Edward who was still on the ground. Once again he tried to escape but I was faster and stronger. "What's the matter Edward. Scared?"

_'Leave him alone!!' _My voice fought back and won the battle over my body. The convulsions happened again and my vision went, But this time I was ready. I fought to gain and remain in control. After several minutes I opened my eyes. It was me opening them this time. I watched Edward walking to the door. "Edward..." My voice sounded weak. He stopped. "Sorry, It wasn't..."

_'I dare you to say it. Go on. Lets see what happens. I will win next time.' _

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

_'No tell him, that another part of your personality took over your body. Next stop, the nut house.'_

_'Quiet. I don't think I should tell him. Yet.' _

_'OK, whatever._' I got to my feet and started to walk towards Edward, nearly tripping.

_'I'm not used to wearing heels.'_

_'I am. So you are. Now strut your stuff. I won't interrupt if you wanna try again. Sorry about that, by the way.'_

_'You did me a favour. I was really nervous.'_

_'I know.' _I got to Edward and saw my reflection. I was back to my beautiful self. My marble skin and golden eyes. The dress was still on.

"I'm sorry... let me explain."

_'This should be interesting.'_

_'I don't know what your laughing at. Your helping me.' _The voice was quiet.

_'Fine.'_


	5. Two Personalities Are Better Than One

Walking down the stairs, Alice and the rest of the family waited at the bottom of the stairs. Alice looking slightly scared. "Are you OK?" It was directed at Edward, not me. I walked and Rosalie and Emmet backed away.

_'What nice friends they are?' _I shook my head and everyone stared straight at me. _'They think we are dangerous.'_

_'Ha I thought you were me. Can I read minds?'_

_'No and it is easier if we refer to each other as we. Confused?'_

_'Defo.' _

_'Good, now do you want me to deal with this?' _I thought about the offer.

_'No. I don't like the shaking and pain.'_

_'That was only because we were fighting. If you allow me...'_

_'No. When did we get so pally pally?' _

_'When you accepted I was you. The first step to combining you and me, into one personality. We should celebrate.'_

_'Not now. So how we going to get out of this. Hey, when we combine I won't look like you, will I?' _

_'Thanks to our new found power I can change the appearance to look like you. Now do you want me to do this?'_

_'I can handle it.' _We were now all sat at the table. Alice, the only one who dared to come near me, sat next to me. "Well..."

"She can change her outfit. I saw her. Well the evil her." Edward scowled when he said that.

_'Defend us! Or I will.'_

"That was me. I think it was just a side effect of me staying in the transforming stasis to long. I got confused. Sorry." Edward and Carlisle didn't look convinced. "I thought I was dreaming. Sorry."

"There is no need to apologise. You couldn't have helped it. Could she?" Esme looked at Carlisle.

"Most likely no. I remember Edward having nightmares for a couple of weeks after his transformation. That is when he stopped sleeping. So this could just be Bella's way of adjusting." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Edward, if I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

_'I did! Let me talk.'_

_'Don't think so. Now let me concentrate.' _"So what do we do now?"

"I suggest we keep an eye on you for a while. Alice and Emmet will watch you tonight."

"Why two people?"

"Edward is one of the strongest here. If you are quicker and stronger than him, Alice will be able to see you in the future and Emmet will be able to act. He is much stronger than Edward. OK?" Both nodded. I ran home. Alice and Emmet easily kept up.

"Lets see how strong you really are?" Emmet launched himself at me. Slamming into my side, I was thrown into the trees. I crumpled onto the ground.

_'Thats it!' _I started to shake and my eyes went black. She had taken over and was now getting ready to face Emmet. Both Alice and Emmet came from the path of broken trees. Once they saw me they would know something was wrong.

_'Disguise me...us...whoever!'_

_'I can't I was going to experiment tonight. Well lets see what we're made of.' _Emmet came into view.

_'What do we do?' _

_'Watch this. Lets see what we can create.' _


	6. Whats Done Is Done

I returned home after the fight. My first ever fight, human or vampire.

Charlie had left me alone after I had made him dinner and watched the game with him. He was surprised that I had stayed with him to watch something I always had avoided. But it hadn't been me. My darker side had been the one hollering and high fiveing my dad when ever the team had scored. But I still couldn't get the fight out of my head. The picture of Emmet lying on the floor, beaten and bruised would haunt me forever. I had left before any of the others had. Alice had been afraid of me. Isabella would have nearly killed him if I hadn't of stopped her. This was supposedly me. But I would never had done that. The things she did, I could only describe as brutal and evil! Poor Emmet didn't have a chance.

_'The real question is why did Alice not predict it?' _This was true. I now had time to concentrate on this dilemma while she controlled my body, seeing how far our powers could work. I was able to create anything. Light, fire, lightning, a bottle of coke, a car. Anything. A knock at the door alerted me to Charlie and another.

"Alice is here."

_'I will handle this.' _

_'Fine.' _She gave up control and we had learnt to switch without the convulsions. I was surprised that one of the Cullen's hadn't been here earlier, and that it wasn't Rosalie.

"Come in." With a wave of my hand the objects, we had been practising with, vanished. Alice opened and slid in. She was smiling. "Hello Alice. How is Emmet?"

"Licking his wounds." She was laughing. "That was good. But what was with your skin. And you have gifts. That lightning wasn't natural."

_'Why isn't she mad?'_

_'Shes delusional? Mad? Creepy to me anyway.'_

"Who are you talking to?" Alice was looking at me then she nodded her head. "So she is a part of you? Interesting, multiple personalities."

_'How does she know?' _Isabella sounded frustrated and was now trying to gain control.

_'She saw me telling her. I was going to tell her tonight. Sorry.'_

_'Oh.' _She stopped and quietened down. _'Tell her I'm not sorry for what I did to Emmet. I was provoked.'_

_'Is that the we I, or the you I?' _

_'A bit of both.' _I giggled. Alice looked uncomfortable.

"Can I talk to her?" Alice seemed serious.

_'Let her. I'll show her the scary me.'_ I relinquished control and felt my skin and clothes change. Tight fitting jeans and a cropped top. My skin and hair now were black with midnight blue highlights.

_'Nice.' _

_'Thank you.' _I'm not going to deny that speaking to myself isn't weird but it was like having the sister I never had. I was an only child and had always wished to be a twin. Well now I kind of was. We had decided to call he Isabella, as I never used my ful name. She stood up and walked to the window. Edward waited below.

_'Don't! He loves that car.'_

_'And that will make it all the more sweeter.' _With one thought the Volvo was a flame. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"Who are you?" Alice's voice full of power and command. "Why and how are you controlling Bella? Tell me!" She shouted and I was scared. But not evil Bella. She just stood there. Watching her.

"I am Bella. Just her evil side. I am called Isabella. And you Alice are annoying us."

_'No! Just you!' _I interjected quickly.

"No, just me. What do you want? I was well in my rights to defend and protect myself. We both agree on that fact."

"You and Bella?"

"No me and Jesus. Who else?" She was now getting sarcastic and Alice annoyed.

_'My turn.' _She gave in and I transformed back into regular Bella. Both of us had noticed I change in white light and Isabella in darkness. It suited us both. I looked at Edward and his flaming car and sighed. It was funny, seeing his reaction and trying to stop the fire. With one glance the fire replaced the Volvo with a brand new porsche. He looked up at the window and it tinted at just a thought.

"Alice... Its me. Normal Bella. Is Emmet really OK?" She looked concerned.

_'Shes going to lie. Just watch.' _I knew Isabella was right. She would lie to spare my feelings.

"He is fine. Just a few scratches and broken bones. Remember we heal quicker than humans. In an hour he will be running and jumping about. Are you OK?"

_'Why does everyone think I have done this. I'm much more fun then you.'_

_'That is not true! I can be fun. Remember when I nearly died. Yeah that was a whole bucket load of fun.'_

_'Well, I am. Its just a fact. Your dull and boring, and I'm hot and exciting.' _Alice looked at me. All I could do was smile, self conciously.

"Do you think I'm boring?" Alice was surprised by the question.

"No your... safe. A very admirable quality."

_'Told you. Now get rid of her so we can go somewhere. I'm booooorrrrrrrreeeeeeeeddddddd.' _A picture entered my head. It was of me, no her, feeding.

_'Oh My God!! How dare you! Who do you think you are? Don't answer that! We are going animal not human!'_

_'OK sorry. I... forgot?'_

_'Yeah I don't believe you, millions would.'_

_'Oh, that was kind of funny. See accepting me is working.'_

_'Don't!' _I turned to Alice. She seemed to be looking away, some sort of privacy for me. "Where do you want to go?"

She walked to the window. "How about the woods. You need to learn how to feed and who is better than your husband and your best friend."I laughed and jumped out of the window, landing softly on the hard ground.

_'This should be interesting.'_


	7. A Bad Confrontation

Edward refused to move until I had changed his car back to the baby he loved. It was easily done but the wordless snickers in the back of my mind didn't help. We were traveling at about 150 mph but for me it was to slow. "Why don't we get out and run?" Alice and Edward laughed.

"We must appear to act like normal people. So we will drop the car at our house and then run. oh." Alice was looking out of the window when she said that. Edward shook his head disapprovingly. "Drop us off here then."

"Why? Whats happening?"

_'Way to sound not desperate and in control. Who cares? Just get out. I want to hunt.' _I could here the soundless lick of

her lips as she said that. I was about to step out of the car when something made me stop. Not Isabella, just me. I swung my legs back into the car and stared out of the window.

"Drive." It wasn't a question but a command and Edward obeyed. Something in my voice made him do it. Not supernatural but I think he just didn't want to argue. Alice got back in the car and shut the door when I noticed my skin was gleaming and looking translucent.

_'Did you try taking control again?'_

_'No I was the one wanting to get out. Why did you stop?'_

_'Because, I think Rosalie is waiting for us, and I want to apologize.'_

_'Not for me you don't!' _I sighed and watched for any figures in the darkness. The Cullens driveway came into sight and at the top of the drive was Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme waiting next to her. Edward drove up to them and switched off the engine.

"Are you sure about this?" He sounded concerned.

"We will be fine."

_'When did you take over?' _I was shocked to discover she had taken over my body.

_'When you let go of your control, I some how automatically took over. Weird, huh?'_

_'Defo, now give me... no. Keep it.'_I didn't want control back. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't face it. I was the one who had made Edward go and now I was unable to face the situation, that I had created.

_'Its Ok, I understand. You have to accept me and when you do, you will be able to do this by yourself. Now lets get this over.' _Isabella got out of the car and watched Rosalie from across the car roof. "Hello Rosalie, how are you?" Rosalie smirked and walked around the car. She dodged forward and the world flipped upside down. My vision blurred as Isabella leeped over the car, dodging Rosalie's punches. Isabella was laughing, which only infuriated Rosalie more. Edward jumped in between us as Isabella launched an offensive. Fire erupted from our hands and engulfed the two vampires. Instead of the normal orange tint, this flame was green and flickered onto the trees around us.

_'You have to stop the fire.' _It was catching quickly, climbing up the bark and licking the leaves. I took control and caused the weather to change quickly. Rain poured quickly and that was when I heard a little whimper. I rushed over and saw Rosalie and Edward in a broken burned heap. I knelt next to Edward and started to peel off his ruined crisp clothes. His jeans still clung to his body, but his t-shirt had been vapourised. A tear of mine had escaped and fell on his broken chest. It hissed and a gasp came from Edward. He turned and a squel of surprise and shock fell out of my lips. His skin had become crispy, and his hair, incinerated. The rain had stopped falling on him. I looked up and the rain was hitting an invisible shield.

"Bella..." His voice was weak, I looked back to his eyelassless eyes. The gold was still liquid.

_'He isn't angry at me.' _I smiled and stroked his hand. It felt rough and I wished it could be smooth again. I stroked the same spot and found it was smooth. _'Did I do that?'_

_'Well I didn't. So most likely. Is Rosalie OK?_' I looked over to her, she wasn't moving. Her lifeless body was just laying there. Esme was running towards us. _'Heal her first, trust me, Esme looks furious.' _I touched her cheek and closed my eyes. I felt her skin bounce back to life and a gasp of air fill her lungs. Then another lift her out of my grasp. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful Rosalie standing in shock at herself. Then to me, shaking. My gaze drifted back to Edwards face. I did the same, but this time I didn't close my eyes, I kept them on my husband. His eyes widened as the hair on his head grew back. After a few moments his body was back. My hand slipped from his face down to his chest. His smooth skin tingled the skin on my hand. He smiled and pushed my loose hair back behind my ears. I smiled and pushed my head against his hard firm hands.

"I love you." His voice was back to it smooth silky self. He lifted himself off the ground and swept me up into the air. Giggles escaped my lips.

"I love you to. I'm sorry Rosalie. I didn't mean to hurt you." Rosalie smiled and waved towards us.

"It was might fault. Emmet was stupid enough to start on you. I should be angry at him not you." Edward chuckled and carried me in a blur into the forest.


End file.
